indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Louise Kirski
' Kirski, Louise ' Appears in Glory in Death; (c. May 3-June 3, 2058)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 6, 108, 138, 141-143, 154, 155, 157, 219 Personal Information *'Age:' 24 *'Hair:' Dark *'Address:' Apartment on West Twenty-sixth *'Relationships:' James Kirski (father); Deborah Kirski (mother) *'Occupation:' Editorial Technician for Channel 75 Description *She was a pretty woman, soft-featured, and bright-eyed, with thick, dark curls.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 159 Personality *Nadine Furst described Louise as a happy person, easy to get along with, bright.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 177 History *She'd come to Channel 75 direct from college and, after less than a month on the job, Nadine had scooped her up as her main tech. The arrangement suited them both.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 159 **She occasionally worked on pieces for C. J. Morse and for others. Morse said she was good, real good, with a quick, sharp eye; one of the best.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 175 Nadine also said that Louise was good, really good.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 177 *She had taken a tour of Channel 75 when she was a child and had decided then and there on her career.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 162 Homicide Information *Third victim in Glory in Death. *Morse said he discovered her body at approximately 11:15pm May 31st.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 168, 174 The hood of the raincoat covered her face; Dallas had to move the hood to see her.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 168 *There were no defensive wounds, and no sign of struggle or assault. Her throat had been slashed.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 169, 171 *The murder weapon was a thin, smooth-edged blade, nine inches (22.86 cm) in length, tapered from point to hilt - the point was honed to a V. She was frontally attacked with one swipe of the weapon across the throat from right to left, and at a slight angle (severing the jugular).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 137 *Murdered by C.J. Morse.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 289 Interesting Facts *She worked with Nadine for three years; they were friends.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 159 *She smokes herb cigarettes and said she'd have to go all the way to Second to find a store that's licensed to sell them. She borrowed Nadine's stylish blue raincoat for the trip.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 160 **She liked to catch a quick smoke between assignments.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 177 Nadine said she wouldn't normally have joined her as Nadine likes to have a quiet cup of coffee at a little café on Third.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 177 *She's been dating Bongo for the last several months and said that they've been looking at apartments together. She said they were going the traditional route and would live together for a year and, if it works, they'll make it legal and get married.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 161, 174 *She liked sheer entertainment and looked forward to rare evenings when she and Bongo could cuddle up in front of the screen.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 162 *File number: 47833-KGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 182 *Her apartment was cluttered and she liked Chinese food.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 226 *Louise's memorial was held on June 2, 2058; Nadine did not show up though she had planned to attend.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 255 YANNI *It first reads that her family in Texas will never be the same (since her murder).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 226 **Later, it reads that her parents live in Portland, Maine.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 255 References Kirski, Louise Kirski, Louise Kirski, Louise Kirski, Louise